Too Perfect To End
by inu-death-demon
Summary: A stormy night. A night to remember. SS Please R&R. One shot.


**Power of Love**

**There comes a time**

**When you face the toughest of fights**

**Searching for a sign**

**Lost in the darkest of nights**

**The wind blows so cold**

**Standing alone**

**Before the battles begun**

**But deep in your soul**

**The future unfolds**

**As bright as the reason for sun**

**You've got to believe in the power of love,**

**You've got to believe in the power of love,**

**The power of love**

**Racing emotion**

**There's a light that flows from you heart**

**It's a chain reaction and nothing will keep us apart**

**Stand by my side there's nothing to hide**

**Together we'll fight to the end**

**Take hold of my hand and you'll understand what it truly means to be friends**

**You've got to believe in the power of love**

**You've got to believe in the power of love**

**The power of love**

**It gives meaning to each moment**

**It's what our hearts are all made of**

**You've got to believe in the power of love**

**The power of love**

**You've got to believe in the power of love,**

**You've got to believe in the power of love,**

**It gives meaning to each moment**

**It's what our hearts are all made of**

**You've got to believe in the power of love**

**In the power of love**

**In the power of love**

**Sakura turned over to look at Syaoran who was sleeping next to her. He had spent the night with her cause of the storm. She smiled as she lightly touched his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept, his face smoothed, without out worry, or sadness, or anger. Just peaceful. That's all. That's it. Everything else was gone. It was almost as if it was never there to begin with. Although Sakura knew better. She smiled as Syaoran figited slightly because of her touch. He was so cute when he slept. With his chocolate brown eyes, his messy hair, his bangs in his face. A smile playing on his lips. So at peace with the world. He clutched her closer to him, as if someone was going to take her away from him. She smiled once again, thinking about how he had always been there for her. Even though she had only known him for little more then a month, she felt that he had always been there, that they had known each other forever. Like no one could ever tear them a part. She trusted him with everything. Her life, her thoughts, her dreams, her desires. Everything was his, her mind, her soul, AND HER body. He was her everything. The only thing that matter in her life. **

**As long as he was happy, she'd be happy. That's all the mattered. Ever since they started going out. Even though her parents disaproved and told her to stay away from him. She couldn't do that. She couldn't hurt him like that, she loved him too much. She had thought about it, how he would feel, how she would feel, but she just couldn't do it. Even though there was a lot to lose if they got caught. She didn't break it off. Even though most people would say that if she really loved him she'd care if they got caught, she'd tell him it wasn't worth him going to jail over her. It just wasn't worth it. But he's his own person. He could make his own decisions. She had no right to make him do something he didn't want to do. If he was willing to take the risk, then who was she to tell him otherwise. She would still me careful, still worry. But she would also walk around town with him, hold his hand, go to his house and cuddle with him. Lie to her parents and keep her brother from telling on them. She would do everything in her power to protect him from getting in trouble because of her. **

**as she admired him sleeping, he slowly started to stir into wakefullness, she lifted her self onto her elbow and watched him wake up. When he looked at her, she smiled. It was as if an angel was there, just waiting for him. He smiled at her, content. He loved her. He loved spending time with her. There was never a dull moment with her. Everything she did fasinated him, made him eager to spend even more time with her. She slowly leaned towards him, placing a soft good morning kiss on his LIPS, WHICH were yearning for more. There was nothing he loved more in this whole world. She was the one, the one he wanted to spend every day with, every moment, second, minute, hour, any time he could. If he had a choice to own a mustang or be with her for five minutes, he would gladly be with her. **

**Last night was the best night of his life. They had layed there and cuddled, kissed, and played. He was content going her pace. He would never do anything without her permission. He would do everything in his power to make her the happiest girl in the world. He would give her everyting she wished for, which lucky for him, wasn't that much. He would give anythign that was in his power to give. HE had already given her so much. But he was more then willing to give her even more. As he was imagining their life together he gripped her even tighter, afraid to let go. Scared that she would walk away from him forever. Afraid that he would do something wrong, not give her what she wanted. **

**But she wanted everything he did. To be able to cuddle, to be able to skip down the street, holding hands and not have to worry about anything. To be able to spend every night in each others arms, to wake up and look over to see each other. That would be the greatest gift in the world. That's all they wanted. To be able to enjoy the small, simple moments without having to watch out for her parents. That's all either of them wanted. To be able to scream at the top of their lungs that they love each other. To not be scared of the consequences. **

**But her parents didn't understand that. They didn't get it. They didn't know that she was happy with him, and he with her. They didn't know, cause they wouldn't give that love a chance. They just could see. If they could just see, see that he was like most guys. That he was caring, loving, sweet, would do anything for her. If only they would give him a chance. But that would never happen. Not till she was of legal age. **

"**What if they find you here?" Sakura asked, slightly concerned as she looked at him inquiringly, waiting for his answer, even though she knew what he was going to say.**

"**I don't care. I just want to be with you. That's all that matters." he said as he smiled, cupping her face in his hand and pulling her closer to him, placing a soft but passionate kiss on her soft lips.**

'**This is too perfect to end.'**

**The end.**


End file.
